


Hot Chocolate

by Tarlan



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Tony follows a lead without back-up, leading to an near death experience.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Game of Cards** Round 11: Challenge 19: 7 - Hot chocolate  
>  Also meets **HC-bingo** R8: hypothermia

He was one of the lucky ones, according to the grizzled angler. A few more minutes in the cold water and he would have succumbed to hypothermia and slipped beneath the waves to a watery grave. Instead he was sprawled on the deck of a small boat, wrapped in a warm blanket with a flask of hot chocolate or at least something hot pressed into his hands.

"What happened, son?"

Tony shook his head. He'd been following a lead in the latest murder case. Gibbs was going to kill him for setting out without back up but he was convinced something hinky was happening on one of the small islands scattered throughout the massive lake. Maybe if he'd been more focused on the people around him than on the island he might have noticed how quickly the canoeist jumped at the chance to take him over there. He'd practically told the guy he was acting on a hunch and wanted more information before calling Gibbs, which meant no one knew he was out there. It was freezing, with some of the water closer to shore frozen over, but he had a thick overcoat and scarf to keep the chill off from the biting wind.

Halfway across the lake the canoe rolled, sending him crashing into the water. By the time he was able to shuck off the heavy coat that was dragging him under and broke the surface, the canoe had righted and the canoeist was paddling furiously back towards the shore, leaving him to drown.

That's where his luck came in. The killer hadn't noticed the small fishing boat coming round the back of the island ahead, propelled by its single, low-powered, on-board engine.

"Thought you was a strange fish, or maybe an unwanted dog thrown out and left to drown." He shook his head. "Rescued one, one time. Still got him waiting on the porch to welcome me home each day, and share the fire. People can be damn cruel. Name's Tom Judson"

Tony sipped at the hot liquid. Definitely hot chocolate, rich and warm.

When Gibbs arrived at Judson's cabin he found Tony wrapped up warm by a blazing log fire with a dog stretched out almost across his feet. He was sipping more hot chocolate while Mrs. Judson fussed around him and her husband.

"Hey, Boss!"

"What do you think you were doing? No scratch that, you weren't thinking at all. Do you know how many bodies they pull out of that lake each year?"

"Five last year," Tom replied, stealing Gibbs thunder. "But he weren't one of them. Got to be grateful for that."

Gibbs deflated for now, but Tony knew his anger came from the fear of nearly losing him.

"Sorry, Boss," he murmured softly and Gibbs' blue eyes gentled.

"We picked up Joseph Carter and checked out that island. Found the evidence we needed to put Carter away for a long time. But if you ever do something like this again... So help me, Tony, I will-" His tirade ended abruptly as Mrs. Judson pushed a mug of hot chocolate into his hand, and Gibbs sighed and thanked her.

Hours later, when they were back at Gibbs' house, Gibbs finished his tirade before pulling him into a hug and dragging him off to their shared bed. Tony had promised never to do something so stupid again, and he hoped he could keep that promise this time.

END  
 


End file.
